Sweet Calling
by realpawpaw
Summary: [2 Shoot] Hobi Chanyeol yang suka sekali menggoda Kyungsoo yang kadang membuat Kyungsoo kesal dan juga tersipu malu. Dan Kyungsoo ingin sesekali membalas menggoda Chanyeol, tanpa disangka hal itu membuat Chanyeol menangis.../warn-Kyungsoo GS/
1. Speechless

Sweet Calling

Cast

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo /GS/

Summary

Hobi Chanyeol yang suka sekali menggoda Kyungsoo yang kadang membuat Kyungsoo kesal dan juga tersipu malu. Dan Kyungsoo ingin sesekali membalas menggoda Chanyeol, tanpa disangka hal itu membuat Chanyeol menangis...

FF Chansoo One Shoot

.

.

"Kyungsoo..."

"Kyungsoo-ya"

"Kyung~"

"Do Kyungsoo"

"Kyungie-ya"

"Ya ampun, pacarku punya telinga tidak sih?"

"Ya! Do Kyungsoo!"

Park Chanyeol, seorang laki-laki tampan dengan jidatnya yang menggoda terus memanggil-manggil seorang gadis mungil yang duduk di depannya. Do Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi dipanggil namanya oleh Chanyeol tak bergeming barang se-inchi pun. Dia terus berkonsentrasi membaca buku ditangannya.

Sebenarnya gadis itu mendengar jika namanya sedari tadi dipanggil oleh namja tampan yang kini memasang ekspresi cemberut di depannya. Tetapi menurut Kyungsoo, Chanyeol hanya mempermainkannya. Jadi dia malas untuk menjawab panggilannya atau hanya sekedar melirik sang pemanggil.

Mungkin karena Chanyeol sudah terbiasa menggoda Kyungsoo dengan memanggil namanya berulang kali, bahkan saat Kyungsoo sudah menatapnya, Chanyeol masih saja memanggil nama kekasihnya dengan manja, lama kelamaan Kyungsoo mulai acuh ketika dipanggil sang kekasih.

Kadang juga Chanyeol memanggilnya hanya untuk hal yang tidak penting. Seperti meminta tolong pada Kyungsoo yang tengah sibuk memasak untuk mengambilkan barang yang padahal Chanyeol sedang menganggur dan bisa menjangkaunya dengan mudah. Atau hanya untuk meminta sebuah senyuman dari heartlips milik Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol sangat suka memanggil Kyungsoo berulang kali secara beruntun, setelah mendapat perhatian Kyungsoo, Chanyeol hanya berkata...

"Kyungsoo-ya. Kau cantik" sok manis sekali.

Atau

"Kau tahu? Bahasa inggrisnya aku adalah I, cinta adalah love, kamu adalah Do Kyungsoo. Jadi kesimpulannya I LOVE DO KYUNGSOO. Saranghae...ppuing ppuing" dengan mimik wajah sok imut.

Atau

"Park Chanyeol cinta Park Kyungsoo" terdengar seperti anak kecil menyatakan cinta.

Atau

"Kyung~ pacarku galak sekali, aku jadi takut" rengek Chanyeol ketika Kyungsoo marah karena ulah Chanyeol sendiri.

Atau

"I want you sweet heart" dan ini, kata ini adalah ulah si Park Mesum Chanyeol.

Memang banyak yang berujung kata cinta, yang tak jarang membuat wajah Kyungsoo bersemu merah. Tapi tetap saja membuat Kyungsoo kesal dengan segala nada panggilan si Park Toa Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo-yaaa" Oh, sekarang Chanyeol mulai merengek.

"Sayang~" Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya mengernyit jijik.

"Soo, lihat aku" Masih dengan rengekan yang kini seperti anak kecil minta dibelikan permen.

"Soo, aku serius, lihat aku" kini disertai wajah sok imut, bibir mengerucut aneh, dan mata yang mungkin bagaikan anak anjing ingin diberi makan.

"Kyungsoo cantik" Ya ampun, sekarang dia menggoda.

Sudah dipastikan Kyungsoo sudah jengah mendengar suara Chanyeol yang terus berkeliaran di telinganya, akhirnya atensi gadis itu beralih dari bukunya kepada wajah Chanyeol yang sekarang memasang senyum lebar dan mata berbinar. Merasa berhasil akhirnya Chanyeol memulai aksi selanjutnya.

"Apa kau lapar? Kau belum makan-kan? Sedari tadi kau hanya membaca buku, dan aku lapar. Sekarang buatkan aku makanan. Omelet dengan banyak sosis. Jangan pakai brokoli. Aku sedang tak suka sayur. Dan aku juga ingin jus jeruk"

Keahlian rap Chanyeol sekarang terbukti jelas. Karena Chanyeol takut diacuhkan kembali jika berlama-lama dalam berbicara, makanya dia mengatakan keinginannya pada Kyungsoo dalam satu tarikan nafas.

Dan Kyungsoo, bukanya kaget, marah atau meminta diulang kembali perkataan Chanyeol, gadis itu kini menutup bukunya dan mulai beranjak meninggalkan sofa ruang tengah dan menuju dapur tanpa mengatakan apapun. Terlihat senyum gadis itu merekah, walau hanya sedikit dan sebentar hingga Chanyeol tak menyadarinya. Ada anak anjing kelaparan permisa...

Kyungsoo mulai berkutat dengan bahan-bahan omeletnya, sedangkan Chanyeol kini duduk di meja makan memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang lincah bergerak kesana-kemari. Senyuman lebar terus mengembang di wajah tampan Chanyeol. Entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Jika ada yang melihat tampangnya sekarang, mungkin mereka akan berfikiran jika Chanyeol adalah orang idiot. Aneh.

"Makanlah" Akhirnya setelah sekian lama suara Kyungsoo menyeruak di udara.

Hanya butuh sekitar 15 menit, omelet untuk Chanyeol selesai. Kyungsoo meletakan omeletnya di hadapan Chanyeol. Dengan segelas jus jeruk di sampingnya.

"Kau tak makan?" Tanya Chanyeol pada Kyungsoo, karena dilihatnya hanya ada satu piring omelet yang berarti hanya untuk Chanyeol seorang. Gadis itu menggeleng.

"Kenapa? Diet?" Gadis itu menggeleng lagi.

Hening. Hanya ada suara hembusan nafas dan detik jam dinding. Dua manusia yang saling tatap, dengan ekspresi datar dari keduanya.

"Kau harus makan, malam ini sepertinya kau butuh banyak tenaga" Ada ekspresi ganjil dari Chanyeol yang Kyungsoo tangkap. Gadis itu mengerti apa yang Chanyeol bicarakan, Kyungsoo hanya mendengus sebagai balasan. Tangan Kyungsoo kini mulai mengambil alih sendok yang digenggam Chanyeol, berinisiatif menyuapi lelakinya.

"Makanlah Chanyeol, aku sudah makan tadi, sebelum kau ke sini. Aku masih kenyang" Kalimat terpanjang pertama yang Chanyeol dengar dari mulut Kyungsoo hari ini.

"Oke. Aku tak memaksa. Tapi suapi aku sampai habis" Kyungsoo mengangguk. Oh lelakiku yang manja, batin Kyungsoo.

Tanpa banyak kata dari keduanya, mungkin memang tak banyak kata, tetapi dengan tatapan mata Chanyeol yang terus terpaku pada wajah Kyungsoo, akhirnya Chanyeol sudah memakan satu porsi omeletnya dengan disuapi Kyungsoo, beserta segelas jus jeruknya. Anak anjing ini memanggil nonanya berulangkali karena benar-benar lapar sepertinya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil.

Setelah selesai menyuapi bayi besar nan manja, Kyungsoo beralih membereskan alat makan Chanyeol. Terlihat Chanyeol yang sudah kenyang kembali memasang ekspresi idiotnya dengan mata masih terus terpaku pada Kyungsoo.

"Kyung~" Chanyeol bersuara yang hanya disahuti gumaman dari Kyungsoo.

"Hai cantik... Si imut pacarnya Chanyeol~" Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar suaranya sendiri.

Mulai lagi, batin Kyungsoo. Sungguh Kyungsoo ingin menyumpal mulut manis kekasihnya dengan lap piring yang sekarang dipegangnya, tetapi apa daya, Kyungsoo tak tega bila wajah tampan sang kekasih harus dikotori dengan sebuah lap piring. Lebih baik Kyungsoo cari cara yang lain...

"Kyung~ Soo~ Kyung~ Soo~ Kyungsoooooooooo"

Panggilan manja dari mulut Chanyeol terus bergema hingga Kyungsoo selesai membereskan dapur. Tak ada satu panggilanpun yang Kyungsoo jawab. Astaga, mulut itu hanya berhenti bersuara manja ketika tadi makan hhh, batin Kyungsoo kesal.

"Kyuuuungsooooo~ Kyuuung~ Do Kyungsoo cintakuuu~"

Chanyeol adalah tipe manusia yang tak mudah menyerah, tetapi jahilnya itu melebihi siapapun. Dengan berbagai nada dan penggalan nama berbeda dia terus membombardir telinga Kyungsoo dengan suaranya hingga Kyungsoo berlalu dari hadapannya menuju sofa ruang tengah.

"Kyungsoo sayang... akk-hhmppp"

Mata Chanyeol membulat bertatapan dengan mata bulat Kyungsoo yang hanya berjarak 2 inchi didepannya. Apa ini? Chanyeol membatin.

Tiga detik. Ciuman atau mungkin kecupan itu hanya berlangsung selama tiga detik.

"Shut Up Chan" Terdengar nada mengancam dari kalimat Kyungsoo. Walaupun dengan tampang datar tetapi terlihat ada semburat kemerahan dipipi Kyungsoo. Sepertinya gadis itu malu.

Chanyeol? Masih syok dengan apa yang baru saja dialaminya. Seorang Do Kyungsoo yang tak banyak bicara, tak banyak aksi, mencium Chanyeol lebih dulu? Biasanya Chanyeol yang harus berusaha ekstra sabar demi mendapatkan satu ciuman dari Kyungsoo. Bahkan untuk meminta yang lebih butuh waktu lama demi meyakinkan kekasihnya. Demi dewa, apa yang kau rencanakan...

"K-kyung~" Chanyeol mulai terbata setelah berdehem melonggarkan pita suaranya.

"What do you want?" Tanya Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi memang berdiri di hadapan Chanyeol sambil bersedekap, memperhatikan ekspresi lelakinya, menunggu respon.

"K-kau...Kau Kyungsoo kan? Do Kyungsoo kekasih Park Chanyeol?" Masih tergagap, Chanyeol seolah tak percaya bahwa gadis dihadapannya ini adalah si quite Do Kyungsoo yang selama setahun lebih menjadi kekasihnya. Gadis itu mengangguk.

"Oh my God" Persis seperti para gadis melihat papan sale di mall, Chanyeol bergumam sembari menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan dan bola mata membesar.

Bagaimana Chanyeol tidak heran? Semenjak pacaran satu tahun lalu, baru kali ini Chanyeol dibuat syok berlebih oleh tingkah gadisnya. Setiap waktu memang tingkah Kyungsoo memiliki kejutan tersendiri untuk Chanyeol karena gadis itu sulit ditebak, tapi baru kali ini tingkahnya luar biasa diluar ekspektasi Chanyeol. Menciumnya lebih dulu? Oh, sampai Kris kembali ke EXO pun tak akan mungkin. Okeh, Chanyeol sekarang hanya bisa mematung dengan tampang syok berlebih.

"Apa yang kau inginkan Chan? Sedari tadi kau memanggilku hanya untuk bercanda. Cobalah untuk serius sedikit" nada bicara Kyungsoo datar, ekspresinya juga datar tapi Chanyeol tahu kekasihnya sedang kesal. Dan akhirnya Kyungsoo mulai beranjak meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih mematung.

Apa ini saatnya?

"Aku serius" Suara Chanyeol menghentikan langkah Kyungsoo. Kalimat dan nada suara Chanyeol membuat Kyungsoo penasaran.

"Aku serius Do Kyungsoo" Chanyeol mulai mendekati Kyungsoo yang masih memunggunginya.

"Aku serius untuk melamarmu" Suara Chanyeol terdengar jelas ditelinga Kyungsoo. Bagaimana tidak? Chanyeol mengatakannya persis di depan daun telinga Kyungsoo. Membuat tubuh Kyungsoo sedikit meremang karena suara deep tone milik Chanyeol.

"Kau maukan?" Tanya Chanyeol sedikit gugup.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badan dengan cepat, mengerjap beberapa kali dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka, kaget dengan kalimat yang dikatakan oleh Chanyeol.

"Apa maksudmu Chan?"

Kini sepasang anak adam dan hawa berhadapan dengan ekspresi berbeda. Si laki-laki dengan wajah seriusnya dan si wanita dengan wajah bingungnya.

"Aku ingin menikah denganmu, menikahlah denganku Do Kyungsoo" Hanya ada keseriusan di mata Chanyeol yang Kyungsoo tangkap.

"Do Kyungsoo, jadilah teman, sahabat, adik, dan istri untukku, juga mommy dari anak-anakku"

Chanyeol kini berlutut dihadapan Kyungsoo dengan sebuah cincin di antara jari telunjuk dan ibu jari tangannya. Dan darimana cincin itu? Ternyata sedari Kyungsoo memasak tadi, cincin itu sudah digenggam erat oleh tangan Chanyeol.

Jadi ini yang direncanakan Chanyeol sambil tersenyum-senyum seperti orang gila sedari tadi, melamar kekasihnya? Good Luck Chan!

"Satu tahun kurasa cukup untuk kita saling mengenal, dan aku semakin mencintaimu Soo. Aku menyukai semua yang ada dari dirimu, aku suka kejutan tingkah laku darimu. Terlebih tadi, ketika kau menciumku lebih dulu" Senyum Chanyeol mengembang lebih lebar, dan gadis dihadapannya tersenyum kecil, dengan wajah memerah.

"Aku tak akan bosan memanggil namamu setiap waktu jika ada hadiah yang akan aku dapat darimu. Mungkin suatu saat nanti akan lebih dari sebuah ciuman" alis Chanyeol naik turun menggoda Kyungsoo.

"Chan~" Kini wajah Kyungsoo sudah semerah tomat. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Oke. Aku serius"

Chanyeol meraih kedua tangan Kyungsoo.

"Will you marry me Do Kyungsoo?" Lamaran Chanyeol dengan segenap rasa gugupnya dan ekspresi serius berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

1

2

3

4 detik, waktu yang diperlukan Kyungsoo untuk menjawab lamaran Chanyeol.

Akhirnya, jawaban yang Chanyeol tunggu terjawab setelah 4 detik pertanyaan penuh keberaniannya terucap. Oh Tuhan...

.

.

.

 **TBC**


	2. Sweetheart

**Sweet** **Calling**

 **Cast**

Park Chanyeol

Do Kyungsoo /GS/

 **Summary**

Hobi Chanyeol yang suka sekali menggoda Kyungsoo yang kadang membuat Kyungsoo kesal dan juga tersipu malu. Dan Kyungsoo ingin sesekali membalas menggoda Chanyeol, tanpa disangka hal itu membuat Chanyeol menangis...

 **FF** **Chansoo** **One** **Shoot**

"Will you marry me Do Kyungsoo?" Lamaran Chanyeol dengan segenap rasa gugupnya dan ekspresi serius berusaha meyakinkan Kyungsoo.

1

2

3

4 detik, waktu yang diperlukan Kyungsoo untuk menjawab lamaran Chanyeol.

Akhirnya, jawaban yang Chanyeol tunggu terjawab setelah 4 detik pertanyaan penuh keberaniannya terucap. Oh Tuhan...

Blank

Chanyeol merasakan ada lubang hitam yang menghisap dirinya menuju entah kemana untuk menjauh dari Kyungsoo. Dan seakan ada bom nuklir meledakan dirinya, seakan ada meteor yang jatuh menimpa tubuh etletisnya, dunia Chanyeol runtuh dalam waktu 4 detik. Chanyeol lemas bukan main.

Dengan ekspresi sedih Kyungsoo menggeleng.

Apa?

Kyungsoo menggeleng...

"I'm sorry Chan~"

Genggaman tangan Chanyeol pada tangan Kyungsoo terlepas, tubuhnya terasa lemas, hatinya sangat sakit, kepalanya pusing bukan main. Chanyeol tak percaya Kyungsoo akan menolaknya.

Banyak sekali kejutan hari ini, pikir Chanyeol. Syok bukan main karena Kyungsoo menciumnya lebih dulu, sekarang syok hingga ingin mati karena lamarannya ditolak sang kekasih. Oh God.

"Berdirilah" Perintah Kyungsoo lembut. Chanyeol masih membatu.

"Chan~ berdiri dulu kumohon" Kyungsoo mulai membimbing Chanyeol untuk berdiri, tetapi laki-laki itu tetap membatu menatap Kyungsoo dengan mata mulai berkaca-kaca dan tatapan sayu.

Menyerahkah kau Chanyeol?

"Dengar, berdiri dulu baru aku jelaskan semuanya" Perintah Kyungsoo mutlak.

Chanyeol mulai merespon. Berkedip, menandakan dirinya masih hidup. Satu tetes air mata membasahi pipinya, menandakan bahwa hatinya sangat sakit dan hancur. Di usapnya kasar dengan tangan kanan yang masih memegang cincin.

Setelah perang di batin dan otaknya akhirnya Chanyeol bisa berdiri dengan sisa tenaga yang dia punya.

Oke, dia butuh penjelasan.

Tanpa disadari Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis melihat pria malang didepannya. Ya Tuhan, maafkan aku.

"Jangan menangis" Kyungsoo berbisik lirih. Tahukah kau Kyungsoo, justru kata dari mulut manismu itu yang kini membuat pertahanan seorang Park Chanyeol untuk tetap tegar runtuh seketika.

Lamaranmu ditolak dalam 4 detik oleh wanita yang kau cintai lebih dari dirimu sendiri, dan mencoba tetap tegar adalah hal yang sangat sulit. Menangis adalah hal tabu bagi para lelaki, apalagi dihadapan seorang wanita yang menjadi duniamu. Tuhan, Chanyeol butuh peti mati sekarang.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis sekali, kemudian tangannya meraih wajah Chanyeol, menghapus air mata lelakinya.

"Lihat aku" Chanyeol menurut, walau dengan menatap Kyungsoo membuat hatinya semakin hancur berantakan. "Kau adalah pria jantan Chanyeol, jangan menangis hanya karena aku menggeleng" Kyungsoo berusaha menahan tawanya.

Kyungsoo sadari memang dirinya sungguh keterlaluan, menjawab keseriusan Park Chanyeol dengan mengerjai pria itu hingga membuatnya menangis. Tapi ini kesempatan emas yang diberikan Tuhan kepada Kyungsoo untuk membalas segala tingkah laku Chanyeol yang kadang membuat kesal. Maafkan aku Tuhan, hanya sekali ini saja, batin Kyungsoo berdoa.

"Dengar, aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku, aku pun begitu" Kyungsoo mulai berkata-kata. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Chanyeol, aku tak mungkin menolak untuk tak menjadi temanmu, sahabatmu, adikmu dan juga istrimu. Juga..." Kyungsoo tersenyum meyakinkan. "Menjadi ibu, eumm mommy untuk anak-anakmu"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan raut sedih, masih mencoba tegar untuk mengikhlaskan jawaban Kyungsoo. Sepertinya pria ini belum menyadari penjelasan Kyungsoo.

1

2

3 detik. Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya. Menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menuntut penjabaran. Seolah tahu arti tatapan Chanyeol, Kyungsoo tersenyum manis dengan kedua tangan yang masih terus mengusap wajah kekasihnya kemudian menggeleng.

"I'm sorry Chan~ aku tak mungkin menolakmu, jadi jangan menangis"

Chu~

"I love you Chan"

Apa itu tadi?

Hening. Tak ada reaksi berarti dari Chanyeol yang masih membolakan matanya menatap Kyungsoo. Chanyeol dibuat syok berkali-kali oleh tingkah Kyungsoo malam ini.

"Hei, Chan~ kau mau diam saja?"

'Kyung~ Lidahku kelu. Aku belum bisa mengerti situasi. Aku baru saja berfikir untuk merelakanmu pergi dariku jika itu membuatmu bahagia. Ohh, untung ini hanya di dalam otakku saja. Aku tak akan melepaskanmu kapanpun dan apapun yang terjadi Soo'

"Apa aku berlebihan?"

'YA! Aku akan mati jika kau menolak menikah denganku'

"Chanyeol apa kau marah? Maafkan aku sayang"

Chanyeol masih diam tak berkutik, obsidian coklatnya masih menatap wajah Kyungsoo lekat. Sepertinya Chanyeol masih dibuat syok karena ada sosok bidadari di hadapannya yang memanggilnya sayang.

'Tunggu. Sayang? Oh Tuhan kau apakan Do Kyungsoo-ku yang pendiam dan galak ini. Apa dia Do Kyungsoo yang selama ini menjadi kekasihku? Tapi terimakasih, aku bahagia Tuhan, bagaimanapun sifat ajaib yang Kyungsoo miliki aku tetap mencintainya' batin Chanyeol yang sudah tidak stabil sedari tadi.

Kyungsoo mendengus malas, "Seharusnya aku tahu jika kau hanya bermain-main"

Baru beberapa senti tangan Kyungsoo meninggalkan wajah tampan Chanyeol, tapi kemudian terhenti, tergenggam erat oleh tangan besar milik Chanyeol.

"I love you Kyungsoo" Setelah mengalami naik turun, maju mundur, serta putaran gejolak emosi akhirnya si pria bertelinga peri membuka suara. "Aku sangat-saangaaat mencintaimu. Aku tak suka bermain dengan perasaan, tapi aku suka bermain denganmu" Cengiran lebar terpatri di wajah Chanyeol. Kyungsoo mendengus.

"Aku tidak marah, hanya saja aku terlalu kaget dengan semua responmu malam ini. Aku masih meragukan bahwa dihadapanku ini adalah Do Kyungsoo yang selama ini aku kenal, bukan seorang bidadari yang jatuh dari surga dihadapanku eeeaaaaa" CY Junior tiba-tiba nyanyi /Plak/

Kyungsoo terkikik geli dengan candaan Chanyeol. "Aku Do Kyungsoo-mu. Kekasih seorang pria tampan bernama Park Chanyeol. Dan mungkin aku seorang bidadari yang jatuh dari surga untukmu Chan, eeaaa" tawa Kyungsoo tak bisa berhenti mendengar candaannya sendiri.

'Tuhkan...ini pasti bukan Kyungsoo si manusia pendiam pasif tak banyak respon. Ini adalah Do Kyungsoo penuh kejutan, seperti pesulap. Mana mungkin Kyungsoo menggombal seperti tadi. Kuatkan jantungku Ya Tuhan' Chanyeol tersenyum melihat raut wajah bahagia kekasihnya, si pesulap Kyungsoo.

"Jadi kau menerimaku? Kau mau menikah denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol meminta kepastian.

Kyungsoo tersenyum kemudian mengangguk.

"Jangan hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk sayang" Chanyeol butuh kejelasan saudara...

Chu~

Sepertinya mulai saat ini Chanyeol harus terbiasa dengan ciuman dari Kyungsoo yang tiba-tiba, karena kalau tidak, hal itu sungguh tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

Sambil terus mencoba menetralkan detak jantungnya, kemudian Chanyeol berdehem. "Sebuah kecupan saja tidak akan memberi kejelasan"

"Tidak mau ya sudah" balas Kyungsoo acuh.

Ini adalah si acuh Do Kyungsoo-ku. Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Kau ini, berikan tanganmu" perintah Chanyeol agak ketus.

"Tanganku sedari tadi digenggam olehmu Chan" oh iya. Akhirnya sebuah cincin berukiran sederhana dengan hiasan tiga mata berlian kecil dipasangkan Chanyeol ke jari manis Kyungsoo.

"Cantik. Kau suka?" Kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Kau tahu? Saat tadi kau menggelengkan kepala setelah aku bertanya dan kau berkata I'm sorry Chan~" kata Chanyeol menirukan suara Kyungsoo. "Demi Tuhan duniaku seakan runtuh Soo, mungkin jika kau benar menolakku aku akan gila, dan mati secara perlahan"

"Maafkan aku, aku keterlaluan hingga membuatmu menangis, tapi aku juga sesekali ingin mengerjaimu. Jangan kau terus yang selalu mempermainkan aku" balas Kyungsoo kesal sambil menepuk dada Chanyeol. Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Maafkan aku juga, karena selalu bercanda padamu. Tapi entah kenapa aku sangat suka menggodamu" Chanyeol meringis merasakan cubitan kecil di perutnya, ulah kekesalan Kyungsoo. Kekehan Chanyeol semakin keras.

"Hentikan Chan" kata Kyungsoo mulai bersungut-sungut. Mengerti kekasihnya mulai nengeluarkan tanduk, tawa Chanyeol berhenti.

"Maafkan aku karena lamaran ini tidak romantis, karena aku tahu kau tidak suka hal picisan seperti candle light dinner atau bunga atau hal semacamnya" Chanyeol mencium jari manis Kyungsoo yang terpasang cincin tadi. "Tapi aku sudah menyiapkan hadiah yang pasti kau suka. Sekarang tutup matamu"

Dengan ekspresi bingung, Kyungsoo menurut menutup matanya.

"Apapun yang terjadi atau kau dengar jangan buka matamu jika aku belum perintah, oke?" Bisik Chanyeol yang dibalas gumaman oleh Kyungsoo.

Hening. Kyungsoo yakin Chanyeol masih berdiri di depannya, tarasa dari hembusan napas Chanyeol yang menerpa wajahnya. Mau apa Chanyeol sebenarnya?

"Kyung~" Chanyeol memanggil Kyungsoo dengan deep tonenya.

"Apa" tidak seperti biasanya, Kyungsoo menjawab.

"Kyungsoo sayang" panggil Chanyeol manja.

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu"

"Soo-ya" bisik Chanyeol di telinga Kyungsoo.

Oke ini sudah diambang batas kesabaran Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo hendak membuka mata, tapi sebelum berhasil Kyungsoo merasa ada sesatu yang lembab, kenyal dan hangat di bibirnya, serta hembusan napas beraroma mint menerpa pipinya. Hanya orang tidak peka yang tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Kyungsoo tak menolak, membiarkan Chanyeol menciumnya.

Cukup lama ciuman itu terjadi walau hanya ada kecupan dan lumatan-lumatan kecil yang dilakukan bibir Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melepas terlebih dahulu.

"Gadis pintar, kau belum membuka matamu apapun yang terjadi" kekeh Chanyeol.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan Chan" Kyungsoo masih menutup matanya, mulai jengah.

"Aku menciummu" jawab Chanyeol enteng.

"Park Chanyeol!" Bentakkan pertama Kyungsoo hari ini, yang berarti jangan lagi main-main.

"Baiklah, sekarang buka matamu" Chanyeol menyambut tatapan mata Kyungsoo dengan senyuman merekah.

"Taraaaa~" ada dua lembar kertas di tangan Chanyeol yang ditunjukkannya pada sang gadis, disinyalir sebagai hadiah yang dimaksud untuk Kyungsoo.

"Ini hadiahmu. Tiket teater anaknya Harry" masih dengan senyum merekahnya Chanyeol memberikan salah satu kertas yang katanya adalah tiket ke tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menerimanya, kemudian membaca kertas itu yang semuanya bertuliskan bahasa Inggris. Setelah selesai Kyungsoo kemudian menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tak percaya. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ya aku memang hebat, terimakasih pujiannya" kata Chanyeol menyombongkan diri, padahal Kyungsoo belum berkata apa-apa.

"Ini asli kan?" Tanpa diduga itulah kata Kyungsoo pertama kali setelah mendapat hadiahnya.

"Aku harus berjuang memesannya berbulan-bulan yang lalu dengan persaingan ketat sayang. Dan kau meragukanku?" Tanya Chanyeol tampak kecewa.

Oh ayolah, sebuah tiket teater the cursed child yang berada di Inggris sana itu sangat sulit untuk didapatkan, butuh berbulan-bulan untuk memesannya, terlebih saingannya adalah pecinta buku seri Harry Potter yang mendunia. Demi dua buah tiket untuk hadiah kekasihnya yang sangat menggilai segala karya J.K Rowling, perjuangan Chanyeol tidaklah mudah kawan.

"Tidak mau ya sudah" lanjut Chanyeol menirukan gaya bicara Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menggeleng manja. "Mana mungkin aku meragukanmu, aku tahu memesan tiket teater Harry Potter itu sangat sulit, jadi aku bertanya apakah ini asli" Kyungsoo tersenyum menenangkan. "Terimakasih Chan, kau pria yang hebat, kau tahu apa keinginanku, kau tak pernah mengecewakanku, walau kadang kau memanggil namaku berulang kali sampai membuatku kesal, tapi aku suka. Itu sudah menjadi ciri khasmu bermanja padaku" Kyungsoo terkikik geli.

Chanyeol yang tadinya memasang wajah pura-pura kesal, mau tak mau tersenyum lebar menanggapi perkataan Kyungsoo.

"I love you Park Chanyeol. Terus menjadi Park Chanyeol yang aku cintai" bisik Kyungsoo sembari melingakarkan kedua tangan ke leher sang pria, memeluk erat tubuh kekasihnya.

"I love you too Park Kyungsoo" Chanyeol terkekeh, mempererat pelukan keduanya.

"Jangan asal menggganti nama Chan"

"Aku tidak asal sayang, bagaimana kalau besok kita ke pendaftaran pernikahan... Oh, tanpa ada penolakkan" tegas Chanyeol yang merasa Kyungsoo akan menolak dengan melonggarkan pelukannya.

Mereka berdua saling menatap, Chanyeol dengan senyuman dan tatapan tidak ingin dibantah sedangkan Kyungsoo dengan tatapan memohon meminta keringanan. Dan sang jantan yang menang.

"I hate you" bisik Kyungsoo kemudian menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

"I hate you too sweet heart" kekeh Chanyeol. Kyungsoo semakin mempererat pelukan dan menenggesek-gesekkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol.

"Sayang" Chanyeol mulai memanggil Kyungsoo dengan nada manja.

"Hentikan Chan, aku tak suka kau memanggilku dengan kata dan nada seperti itu" jawab Kyungsoo yang masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Chanyeol.

"Bagaimana ini, tapi aku sangat suka memanggilmu sayang~" tanya Chanyeol dengan ekspresi sok bingung dan manja, padahal Kyungsoo tak mungkin melihatnya.

"Sayangku~ cintaku~ Kyungsooku~" lanjut Chanyeol demi memggoda Kyungsoo.

"Terserahlah" Kyungsoo tak mau berdebat dengan penguasa dunianya, CEO Park Chanyeol. Terdengar kekehan sang penguasa dan semakin mempererat pelukannya pada si mungil.

"My whole world, my love, my everything" gombalan Chanyeol yang kita juga mau denger langsung.

"Kyuuuuung~ aku sangat mencintaimu" rengek Chanyeol manja dan mulai mengecupi pucuk kepala Kyungsoo.

"Kenapa kau imut sekali si? Ya ampun" Chanyeol yang gemas dengan tubuh Kyungsoo kini menggoyangkan tubuh keduanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Sayang, apa kau ingin kita merayakannya?" Dijawab gumaman tanya oleh Kyungsoo tanpa berniat menggerakkan kepalanya menatap Chanyeol.

"Yeah, merayakan kau menerima lamaranku. Kau sudah mendapat hadiahmu dariku. Sekarang giliranku mendapat hadiahku" balas Chanyeol dengan seringai tipis di wajahnya.

Akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Chanyeol dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tanpa pengaman" bisik Chanyeol penuh penekanan di telinga Kyungsoo, kemudian menggendong si mungil yang kini meronta munuju kamar perayaan.

Kegiatan pasangan Chansoo malam ini dipastikan akan berakhir lama, yang pasti sebelum ada lolongan serigala yang berwujud manusia bernama Park Chanyeol terdengar, sang waktu pun tak akan berani menggangu.

Kasihan our little Soo harus menghadapi sang penguasa bernama Perkasa Chanyeol sepanjang malam.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Note** :

Bagaimana menurut kalian cerita abal-abal ini? Bikin gemesh atau palah bikin jijik? wkkk

Kenapa Chansoo? Soalnya real moment mereka berdua bikin gemesh ㅅ.ㅅ Chanyeolnya yang suka banget nge-goda Kyungsoo, dan Kyungsoonya yang pura-pura marah dan kalau ketawa imut syekali

Dan Sweet Calling ini sebenernya terinspirasi dari sebuah fanart milik duckhymne. Terimakasih banyak sudah menginspirasi saya master-nim :)

Cerita ini murni dari pemikiran saya sendiri, mohon maaf apabila ada kesamaan unsur intrinsik cerita

Terimakasih yang sudah berkenan mau membaca my first FF, yang masih jauh dari kata baik dan belum ada feel-nya.

Terimakasih juga yang sudah mau review, follow dan favorite ㅂ, ㅂ

Terimakasih banyak, yang juga aku kasih ketchup jidat untuk :

 **chabii** **soo** : so sweet yaah? uncchhh

 **waterm3lon** : iya nih wkk, hanya mencoba menyalurkan ide yang sudah lama terpendam .v

 **Kaisooship** : gak di php-in, cuma di bikin nangis doang wkk

 **p.s. Doakan semoga bisa publish another story wkk. Doakan juga semoga cerita selanjutnya gak abal-abal :D**

 ** _p.s.s ElyXion Dot Daebak! w o w_**


End file.
